Teenage Daughters
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Sorry had to reupload
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Eleanor's appendix are about to burst and all the main roads are shut… what's Serena going to do?

Eleanor was feeling unwell in College she didn't know what was more embarrassing the fact that her mother and colleagues were here doing demonstrations or the fact she felt like she could vomit any second. The pain had been getting worse it started last night hoping it was just period pains she ignored it.

"And then you place your finger in the incision," Ms Naylor said whilst demonstrating on the dummy, "And then you place the drain into the hole."

"Well done Ms Naylor for demonstrating a chest drain," Serena said, "I'm sorry about this Ric was off and Hanssen doesn't do kids."

Jac laughed and then Serena changed the slide, Eleanor felt the pain getting worse it spread across her abdomen, "Ellie you ok?" her friend asked.

"I'm sorry-" Eleanor stood up and clutched her abdomen, "But I."

"Eleanor?" Serena ran over, Eleanor collapsed in her mother's arms, "Okay lay down, where's it hurt?" Serena asked like she usually did and pressed on her abdomen and Eleanor screamed, "How long has it been hurting for?" Serena asked and Eleanor vomited, "Tissue," she said to Jac.

"Since last night," Eleanor said whilst crying, Serena looked at Jac.

"Appendicitis," Jac said, "If we don't get it out it could burst."

"All the roads are closed," Serena said in a panicked tone, one Jac hadn't heard before, "They won't get here in time."

"Mum," Eleanor said and Serena stroked her hair, "Mum I'm scared."

"It's okay mummy's got you," Serena said and she couldn't help but fear for her daughter's life, everyone in her class was worried, "Can you get them out please."

"But she's-" Gabby argued

"Out!" Serena shouted and they didn't go, "Jac."

Serena knew that Jac had a way of getting people do what she wanted, "This is not helping Eleanor... she doesn't need everyone standing over her." Everyone laughed finding it amusing, "If we don't operate she could become seriously ill... you know what do what you want," Jac knelt down, "Serena if we don't act now," Jac said, "We need to remove it." Jac said in a tone Serena had never heard before, "She'll be okay."

"Tell me where a perfectly good operating room is here then," Serena shouted and had the look of fear in her eyes, and Jac looked taken aback, "Sorry… we need to do it now."

"Do what? Mum do what?" Eleanor asked, "Mum?"

Jac went over to Eleanor and knelt down, "Listen Eleanor your appendix is about to burst… if we do not remove it you could get a serious infection and blood poisioning," Jac said and Eleanor eyes filled with fear.

"You're scaring her," Serena said protectively.

"We need to take it out," Jac said to Serena, "Now."

Serena looked down at her daughter, "One of you lot get me my bag, thank you Gabby…" Serena took out a scalpel, it shock in her hands, "I can't believe I'm doing this, Jac you do it," Serena said the thought of cutting her daughter without being under was cutting her inside, "Please be careful," the two women looked at each other, Serena nodded and Jac smiled, "Please Jac... be careful."

"I will," Jac had never seen Serena so scared, "Okay Eleanor squeeze your mother's hand," Jac said and she made an incision, Serena felt like taking the scalpel away, but she didn't want her emotions taking over her medical judgement. Eleanor screamed, "Eleanor please I know it's hard… but calm down."

"Easy for you… you're not the one getting cut ahhh," She screamed and Serena looked at Jac, it wasn't a stare of anger it was a stare of pain... the pain of watching her daughter.

"Sing to me," Eleanor said to Serena, "Like you used to do…. Ahhhhhhh," Serena nodded and thought of a song

Serena stroked her daughter's hair and rubbed her hand, "A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting—

"Okay shh," Serena said as Eleanor cried, "Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain."

"Mum make her stop," Eleanor said, "Please," Again Eleanor screamed, "Mum please." Serena ignored her daughter's plea with difficulty.

"And your boat waits down by the quay.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing-  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea."

"Okay," Jac said, "Serena I need clamps," Jac said and Serena reached in her bag, "Serena!" Jac shouted and Serena jumped, "I'm sorry but I need clamps." Serena went to her bag, "Thanks," Jac removed the appendix, "One appendix, look I'm sorry but I couldn't do it with them." Jac said putting it into a plastic bag, "Someone find Nurse Maconie in the other room and tell him to get me thread."

Johnny ran in five seconds later, "What?" Johnny asked confused.

"Don't ask," Jac said, "Thanks."

Jac began to stitch, "Okay it's nearly over," Serena said comfortingly and she carried on singing:

"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay." Serena watched as her daughter cried, "So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay," As Jac finished off stitching and Eleanor was crying still, "It's done now. Well done Ms Naylor."

"That was so cool," A student said, "How did you?"

"Years of practice," Jac replied, "She'll need to go to theatre to check if everything is ok, I did the best I could."

"Thank you," Serena said, she stood up and hugged her, Jac looked shocked, "Thank you."

"Serena?" Jac asked, "Sure you're okay."

Serena released herself and smiled, "I'm fine get emergency services. The roads will be opened now. The sign said, no don't move," She said as Eleanor moved.

"Mum," Eleanor said and she grabbed her hand.

"It's okay… you'll be okay," Serena said and Jac got up to change her clothes, "I can't thank you enough."

"It's fine it's my job" Jac said, "Feel better soon," Jac said to Eleanor.

"Out the way," Dixie said and she ran in, "Right we'll take it from here."

"I'm going with you," Serena said and she followed the paramedics. As Serena left and Jac came out in her spare change of uniform.

"Where's?" Jac asked.

"Went with the paramedics... so appendix removal without anaesthetic," Mo said and Jac smiled, "And right in front of an audience."

"Well we have Hanssen staring at us a lot more," Jac said and Mo laughed, "You know I didn't mean it like-"

"Something you want to tell us Naylor?" Johnny said, "You've gone off the Scot and moving onto Swedish guys? Omph" Jac had punched him in the cut, "Okaay sorry. Right everybody come and follow us Nurse Maconie and Doctor Effenga are going to be showing you about transplants."

"Have fun," Jac said, "We've still got the afternoon to do."

"Have fun explaining the heart to those lot, out there" Johnny said, "They take the piss."

"Oh trust me they won't when I'm in there," Jac said and Johnny and Mo laughed.

Holby City Hospital

"Serena?" Ric asked.

"Not now Ric," Serena said, "Straight to theatre," She ordered Michael.

"So Naylor removed the appendix without her having any anaesthetic?" Michael asked, "So we just need to tidy up here."

"Yes," Serena answered.

"Well Jac's done a good job," Michael said, "But I don't want to risk infection," Michael tidied up where Jac had left off and Serena assisted, "Didn't need much tidying up," Michael said whilst getting out of his scrubs.

Serena said goodbye to Michael and stayed by Eleanor's bedside, "M… mum," Eleanor said and Serena put down her magazine.

"How you feeling?" Serena asked.

"Painful," Eleanor said, "I should've told you… but you had had a bad day at work and I thought… I thought you'd tell me I was being stupid."

"You always need to tell me when you don't well or anything," Serena said and she laid on the bed with her daughter, "Okay."

"Okay," Eleanor said, "Who was the woman that removed it?"

"Jac Naylor," Serena said, "I'll thank her later."

"Sing to me again," Eleanor said and Serena sat up.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the quay.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing-  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay."

Eleanor had fallen asleep and Serena turned off her pager, she got Ric to cover and stayed with her daughter.


	2. Daddy Daughter Shopping Day

Michael was sleeping he had just done a night shift but his daughter had other plans.

"Dad wake up," Jasmine said, "Dad."

"Yes?" Michael groaned.

"You said we would go shopping," Jasmine said and Michael turned around, "Oh let me guess… can't go today had a night shift… let's go tomorrow oh no but wait you have theatre," Jasmine walked out.

"Jasmine," Michael said and sat up, "We'll go."

Jasmine smiled and ran to her dad, "Great come on then."

Michael was driving to the massive shopping centre, "So what are you thinking of getting?"

"Clothes," Jasmine replied, "Dad."

"Yes," Michael asked.

"Thanks for today I know you were on nights," Jasmine said and Michael smiled, he didn't have his eye on the road ,"Dad look out!"

Michael stepped on the brakes and realised he nearly hit Jac and Johnny, "Bloody hell," Johnny said and Michael put down the window.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Jac asked.

"Sorry," Michael said.

"Well as compensation you can give us a lift," Jac said and Jasmine sighed, "Shopping centre."

"Oh thank god," Jasmine said.

"Hey," Michael said, "Respect."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Sorry."

"So Maconie why you going shopping?" Michael asked.

"Day off and we're treating ourselves," Johnny replied, "You?"

"Promise Jasmine I'd take her," Michael said, "So you on call then?"

"Later," Jac replied, "Right we're here."

The pairs separated and Michael took Jasmine into Primark, "Right what you getting?"

Jasmine walked over to the shelves of jeans, Michael sat on the seat and waited as Jasmine took ages. "How long does it take?" Michael thought.

"Dad?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes?" Michael asked.

"Can I have two pairs of jeans please?" Jasmine asked holding up a pair of skinny jeans and super skinny, "Please."

Michael gave in, "Tell you what why don't I River Island and you can get a decent pair," Michael said and Jasmine hugged him.

They walked out together hand in hand, "Right," Jasmine said and she picked a pair of jeans, "How about these?" Jasmine asked holding up a pair of skinny jeans.

"Anything looks good on you," Michael replied, "Do you want them?"

Jasmine nodded and he walked to the till, "Thank you," Michael said and they then went to HMV, "Okay choose anything."

As Jasmine was choosing she bumped into Johnny, "Shh," Johnny said, "It was Jac's birthday yesterday… I'm trying to get her cd without noticing."

"Okay," Jasmine said, "I don't think she'd like One Direction."

"Opps," Johnny said, "Wrong band."

"I'll take it," Jasmine said and Johnny handed it to her, "You and Jac are a cute couple."

"How old are you?" Johnny asked as he was shocked how she said that.

"Thirteen," Jasmine said, "Now I need to go chose DVDs."

Jasmine bumped into Jac in the dvd section, "Oh hello," Jasmine said.

"Hi," Jac said and she looked through the comedies.

"I would choose that one," Jasmine said and pointing at TED.

"Aren't you a bit young for that?" Jac asked.

"Well yeah but it's funny," Jasmine said and she chose Angus Thongs and Perfect Snogging, "Oh I think you and Johnny are good together."

Jac looked up, "Thanks."

Jasmine then went back to Michael, "So?"

"You want One Direction and Angus Thongs and Perfect Snogging?" Michael asked, "Music has gone down hill."

"Only because you were born in the olden days," Jasmine said cheekily.

"Hey cheeky," Michael said and they went to the till, "Do you know who One Direction are?" He asked the till person.

"A famous boy band," She replied, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Michael said, "Bit stroppy."

"She's probably got asked that loads," Jasmine said, "As the old people don't know them."

"Oi you," Michael said and he hugged her, "So you glad I took you out?"

"Yeah I am," Jasmine said and she felt a pain in her stomach, "I need to go to the loo."

One thing Michael couldn't understand was her monthly's, she walked in and saw Jac again, "Are you following me?" Jasmine asked.

"No," Jac said, "Sure you're not following me."

"No," Jasmine said, "Have you got any pain killers?"

"They're too strong for you," She replied and applied mascara, "Why?"

"Oh it's just-"

"Period?" Jac asked, "I'm not that old."

"Dad doesn't understand," Jasmine replied, "He says it's only once a month it can't be that bad. Then him and mum argue via Skype…"

"He's not that bad," Jac said and she turned around, "He's a good guy."

"I know," Jasmine said.

"Here," Jac handed her as spare paracetamol, "Don't worry it's a normal strength."

"Thanks," Jasmine said and Jac left she thought for a second. After going to the loo she came out and hugged her dad.

"Hey what's this for?" He asked.

"For being a good guy," Jasmine said, "It's amazing how you save lives and you don't complain about anything."

Michael hugged her tight, "Well I do complain… when you're not around."

"Yeah but if a patient is sick or blood spurts at you… you don't urge," Jasmine said and Michael and her sat down, "Wish I was amazing as you."

"Hey," He took her hands, "You are amazing the most amazing girl I've met, you'll be amazing in your own way."

"Dad," Jasmine said.

"Yes?" Michael asked.

"I've got work experience coming up and well I was wondering… could I have it at the hospital? I promise I won't get in the way," Jasmine asked and Michael smiled.

"You sure?" Michael asked, "You'll need to stay on my ward but I don't see why not," Michael said and Jasmine hugged him again.

"Thanks," She said and she hugged him harder, "I love you."

"Love you too," Michael said and they went to a café, he may not understand women troubles but he's a good guy.


	3. My Strong Girl

In the ward that Rachel was in Sacha was sat by her bedside, "Dad," Rachel said.

"Yes?" Sacha asked kindly, "What's wrong?"

"Am… am I going to die?" Rachel asked and the questioned ripped at Sacha's heart.

Sacha didn't know what to say, he couldn't bear seeing his daughter in so much pain and he pulled her into his arms, "You are a strong girl… you will get through this."

"When I was little you said, that doctors can fix anything… then why can't they fix the diseases that make people die?" Rachel asked, Sacha remembered the day he said that.

"_Daddy it hurts," A five year old Rachel said, "Daddy."_

_After her broken arm was plastered up he hugged her, "There you go the doctors did a good job."_

"_Daddy can doctors fix anything?" Rachel asked and Sacha nodded not knowing what could happen in the years to come._

"_That's what we're there for," Sacha said, "My big brave girl."_

Sacha smiled and took her hand, "Sometimes," He said whilst stroking her hair, "Sometimes the disease is so strong that it cannot be cured, but that's why there is Cancer Research. To help the scientists to find a cure," Sacha replied and Rachel cried, "But you are a strong girl… you will get through this. You've got the best team around you and you're in the best place," Sacha said whilst his heart was breaking, "Yeah you're in the right place."

"Dad," Rachel said, "I love you."

Sacha smiled, "I love you too."

Rachel snuggled into her dad and fell asleep, Sacha tucked her in and carried on with his shift promising to come back.

"She's my big strong girl," Sacha said, "She can get through this…"

As he went back to Keller he sat at his desk and smiled at his funny little girl in the photo, "Oh Sacha why does it have to come to this?" Sacha asked, "Why… she's so young I'll do anything to trade places… please make her better," Sasha said to the ceiling, he finished his shift and came back to Rachel's bedside. Promising to never let her go no matter how much effort it took.


	4. You're So Amazing

Eleanor doesn't realise just how amazing her mum is but after she witnesses her save a life she has a change of heart.

Eleanor always told her friends her mum was a doctor, she used to feel proud when she was a little girl as she didn't understand what her mum was doing then when she reached Secondary School she began to notice how every teenage girl in her class had a relationship with their mothers. Stories of shopping and pamper days, Eleanor couldn't join in she laughed as her friends spoke about their mothers and how they were so close.

"So Ellie what's your mum doing today? Saving a life?" A girl asked and she laughed, was it really funny how her mum knew all these medical terms and saved lives?

"Oh yeah," Eleanor laughed, "Totally."

"So what you going to be when you're older?" the girl asked, "Following in her footsteps?"

"Dunno," Eleanor answered, "Time to go," Eleanor said, "See you later."

Eleanor got a taxi to Holby City Hospital from College, "Ellie what are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"I wanted to see you," Eleanor said.

"Well I'm due in theatre… sit in my office," Serena said and Eleanor sighed.

"That's your problem… you're always busy I'm due in theatre, I've had a long night we'll talk tomorrow," Eleanor shouted and Serena turned around, "You're never there."

"Of course I am," Serena said going red, "Now keep your voice down."

"No!" Eleanor shouted, "We never do anything together… my friends talk about shopping and pamper days but all I can say is: My mum saved a life…. It used to be amazing when I was little but now it's… it's taking up all your time."

Serena felt eyes on her and her daughter, her pager went off, "Yeah go… like you always do."

Johnny had heard the commotion and Jac too, "Eleanor we can talk later."

"No! We can talk now you're never there, it's either night shifts, day shifts, on call, you never help me with school work… I'm currently studying the heart in Biology, I thought you of all people could help," Eleanor said and Serena sighed, "Then again you don't have one."

"You okay Ms Campbell?" Johnny asked.

"I'm fine," Serena said darkly back, "My office now… how dare you say that." She shut the door and stood in front of her daughter.

"Why you scared its true?" Eleanor asked and laughed, "My friends laugh at you."

"What because I save lives? A laughing matter," Serena said and Eleanor laughed, "What has gotten into you."

"I want my mum back," Eleanor said, "The one who used to tuck me up at night, the one who used to sing to me, the one who was never busy."

Serena sat down and softened, "Eleanor you're not a little girl anymore… you need to take responsibility."

"How can I when my role model is never home?" Eleanor said and she began to cry, Serena handed her tissues, "I used to think you were amazing you know, telling all my friends in primary school my mum the doctor, now when I say it they laugh."

"Why?" Serena asked.

Eleanor sat on the chair, "I don't know… they just find it funny."

"Here," Serena handed her some water, "I'm sorry that I'm not there as much, and I'm sorry you can't have shopping days and pamper days, and as for your Biology A-Level… how about after my shift I go through some work with you?"

"Promise?" Eleanor asked.

"Promise," Serena said.

Michael came storming in, "Serena when I page you that's a sign I need you!" Michael shouted, "Mr Elliot in bed three has arrested."

"Why aren't you shocking him?" Serena asked running out, Eleanor done the same.

"Charging 200," Jac said, "Clear," she checked his pulse, "He's arresting again."

"Chest compressions?" Serena asked.

"Get me 50mg of adrenaline," Jac ordered, "Serena take over."

"What?" Serena asked.

"I can't do this," Jac said whilst breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" Serena asked her but her patient came first, "Okay we're back in sinus rhythm."

"Good job," Jac said and she sighed, Eleanor was in shock she had never seen her mum save a life, "No if you excuse me."

"Mum," Eleanor said, "That was amazing."

"Well it's my job," Serena said and she asked the nurse to do ten minute obs, "Right go and get yourself a drink."

Serena's shift finished and she walked into her office, "Hey."

"Hey," Eleanor said whilst studying, "I'm sorry about earlier… I hope you didn't get in trouble for not going into theatre."

"Jac took over," Serena said, "Right let's take a look."

Eleanor handed her revision booklet, "I don't understand."

Serena and Eleanor got out notebooks and pens and sat on the floor, "So you've done this all day?" Serena asked, Eleanor had done notes and pictures, "Impressive."

"Thanks," Eleanor said, "Ask me a question."

Serena asked her questions and each one was right, "You have been studying."

"I try my best," Eleanor said, "I think the heart's amazing."

"Well it keeps you alive," Serena said, "Without it you couldn't live."

"I, I'm sorry about what I said earlier… I know you do have a heart," Eleanor said and Serena smiled. There was a knock at the door.

"Ah Ms Naylor," Serena said.

Jac tried to avoid stepping on papers, she then walked towards Serena's desk, "Sorry I'll clear those… damn."

"What?" Serena asked.

"I left my right side work at college," Eleanor said, "I've got a mock test tomorrow."

Serena turned her head to Jac, "Oh no," Jac said.

"It's your field," Serena said, "I'll be here… please Jac."

Eleanor looked at Jac with hope, "Oh fine," Jac said impatiently, "Right so how much do you know?"

Eleanor explained what she knew and again papers and textbooks were brought out, "How do you remember all this?" Eleanor asked, and she wrote down notes. Johnny was looking for Jac.

"Michael you seen Jac?" Johnny asked.

"She went into Serena's office about an hour ago," Michael answered.

"Come in," Serena said and Johnny stepped on a perfectly drawn diagram, Jac gave him her famous look.

"Sorry," Johnny said, "What are you doing?"

"Helping Eleanor study the heart," Jac said, "No if you excuse me I need to redraw that… get me coffee please."

"Get it yourself you moody cow," Johnny said, "I was joking… joking," Johnny walked and returned with a coffee, "Is it safe to come in?"

"Yeah," Serena replied, "Thank you Nurse Maconie," Serena said whilst writing down notes and drawing diagrams, "Is that ok?" She asked Jac.

"Yeah fine," Jac replied, "Johnny can you do me massive favour?"

"Yes?" Johnny asked.

"Not enough milk," Jac said and Johnny rolled his eyes, "You stepped on my diagram."

"Yes my love anything for you," Johnny said, "Heart beats fast..."

"Don't Johnny," Jac said, "Now go away I'm busy."

"Thanks for this," Eleanor said to both her mum and Jac, "It's really helped."

"I should hope so," Serena said, "Now I think that's enough for the night," Serena said.

"Aww but-" Both Eleanor and Jac said she was actually enjoying it.

"Did you just saw no to stop studying?" Serena asked, "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah fine I just want to get as much done," Eleanor said.

"Your mum's right," Jac said, "Now go through those in the morning and then before you go for your mock exam."

"Come on you," Serena said and her and Eleanor walked out, "I think maybe dinner out tonight."

"Really?" Eleanor asked, "What kind? Indian?"

"I was thinking more Italian," Serena said.

"Mum," Eleanor said.

"Yes?" Serena asked whilst unlocking her car.

"You're so amazing," She said and they hugged.


	5. 24 Hour Bug

**Jasmine is all during the night and Michael takes care of her.**

Jasmine woke up and walked downstairs it was about half eleven and Michael was up watching Family Guy, she felt ill not flu or cold like ill but throw up ill.

"Hey what you doing up?" Michael asked Jasmine and she sat down next to him, "You okay?" He asked her and Jasmine looked pale, "Let me feel your forehead."

"I don't feel too well," Jasmine said and Michael looked at her.

"What's wrong? Headache, nausea, do you feel run down?" Michael asked and Jasmine cuddled into him.

"I feel like I need to be sick," Jasmine replied and as she said that she went to run but she was sick all over the floor, "Oh I'm sorry."

Michael ran to get some water and some wipes, "Don't be sorry," Michael said and he gave her the water, "Drink this," he ordered and then he gave her the wipes, "Come on let's get you to bed."

Jasmine felt too weak to walk up, Michael noticed and leant down so he could give her a piggy back, "Dad?"

"Come on," Michael said and Jasmine got on his back, he got up slowly and walked up the stairs, "Right," he said and he sat down on the bed and Jasmine crawled into, "I've got you a bucket and a blanket," he placed it on and Jasmine smiled no matter how old she is, she will always be his little girl, "And drink water okay you need to keep your fluids up," Michael said and Jasmine snuggled up, "Want me to stay?" He asked whilst stroking her hair.

"Yeah please," Jasmine said and Michael got on the bean bag, "Thank you."

Michael smiled he hated seeing his loved ones ill: his kids, Jac and other friends, "You okay?" he asked her and she grabbed the bucket. He rubbed her back and then got her another glass of water, "Here looks like you've got the twenty-four hour bug."

"Great," Jasmine whispered and she ran to the loo, Michael stood outside the door, "Dad."

"Yeah," Michael answered, "Jasmine?"

Jasmine was sat on the toilet shaking, "I need to be sick again."

Michael ran in the bathroom not caring if she bothered or not, "Let it out," he said whilst rubbing her back, "It's okay."

"This is so embarrassing!" Jasmine cried and Michael soothed her, "Can you stop it?"

"It's best to get it out of your system," Michael said and he left the bathroom as Jasmine cleared herself up, "Right I'm not leaving your side tonight," he said whilst helping her back into bed, "Want the light on?"

"No… damn I've got the presentation tomorrow," Jasmine sat up and Michael pushed her down, "My teacher will be so mad."

Michael sighed, "Rest Jas… leave your teacher to me," he said and he tucked her in, "If I'm not awake and you're feeling sick shake me."

Jasmine snuggled up and grabbed her baby toy, "Don't tell anyone," she said to Michael.

"Hey don't worry," Michael said calmly and he stroked her hair, "You just rest," he grabbed his iPad. Michael knew that he was going to pick the bug up at one stage and set an email to Hanssen.

_Dear Mr Hanssen,_

_Jasmine ill, I will be soon 24 hour bug_

_Michael Spence_

During the night Jasmine was sick and Michael stayed by her side, when morning arose Jasmine looked pale, "Go back to sleep," he said, "I'm calling the school."

"Okay," Jasmine said sleepily.

"Hello yes this is Dr Michael Spence, Jasmine Spence's father I'm afraid she can't come in today, yes she's picked up the 24 hour bug and as medical professional I intend to keep her off until it's stopped. Yes I will keep you informed thank you," Michael put the phone back on the hook. He walked back into Jasmine's room to check on her, "Right I've phoned the school, I pulled the medical professional card," Michael winked, "Your teacher will be informed about the presentation and if they try to get you in let them try."

"Thanks dad," Jasmine said and Michael kissed her head, "I love you."

"Love you too," he replied.

Reviews welcome just something that came into my head


End file.
